After Midnight
by gracierose
Summary: She had been doing it for years, ten years actually, but the last five years she had been doing it alone. Now she wasn't out for a midnight walk with the love of her life, now she was out searching for her love. ATTN: This story is now compleate. Please
1. Default Chapter

a/n: future chapters will be longer. This is just a basic, opening chapter to set the story up. Please review if you would like to know how the story ends. It is a song fic, based off the Patsy Cline song "walkin After Midnight."

Hermione was out on her nightly walk. She had been doing it for years, ten years actually, but the last five years she had been doing it alone. Now she wasn't out for a midnight walk with the love of her life; no, instead she was out searching for her love, Ron Weasly. Ron had been declared M.I.A. five years ago when he was out on an aurors mission. She'll never forget that night, it was the first night she took "their" walk alone. Now she goes nightly, always at the same time they always went, the same path they always took, the same places they always went. she goes hoping that he will be there waiting for her, looking for her too.

_I go out walkin after midnight_

_out in the moonlight_

_just like we used to do _

_i'm always walkin after midnight_

_searchin for you._

please review or the Weasly house ghoul will move out and into your room to annoy you :) Enjoy !


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: ok so here it is as promised a longer chapter. I'm sorry they sound like girls fighting there but i am still working on writing fights. Forgive me. Please review and let me know what you think. I have the 3rd chapter about 1/2 written. I really hope you enjoy it and if you do PLEASE let me know. Ok i'm off my knees now...read away.

She always goes at midnight, because they always had. Midnight, just like when they were at Hogwarts, before they were married. Ron had asked her on their first date as a midnight walk, and they just kept it up every night after. She often thinks about their first walk, when she goes out now.

_**FLASBACK**_

_"Ron your acting like an stupid prat once again."_

_"What is that supposed to mean oh great and wonderful Harry?"_

_"After that comment I still need to make myself clear?"_

_Harry and Ron were standing only a few feet a part from each other in the Gryffendor common rom. The rest of Gyffendor was standing around and staring. They were used to seeing Ron fight like this, just not with Harry. They were also shocked because the two boys had been fighting like this for an hour._

_"Yes oh great and masterful Mr.Hero you do have to make yourself clear. Please enlighten me."_

_"Ron that made no sense at all."_

_It was then that Hermione came down from her room, she had left after an half hour of the fight tired of listening to them._

_"Are you two still fighting like girls? Honestly, why don't you both get over it?"_

_"Why don't you just shut your trap? I don't butt in on your fights with him."_

_"Harry, that was uncalled for. She didn't do anything to you. Mione, do you want to go for a walk with me?"_

_"Sure, Ron. I have the sudden urge to get out of here before I hit something or someone."_

_And with that they turned, walked out of the portrait hole and into the darkened castle halls. It was midnight, she could hear the clock in the tower tolling as they stealthly made their way through the halls and onto the grounds. They were silent until they were outside the castle._

_As they stepped onto the grass, an owl hooted loudly and swooped down right in front of Hermione scooping up a mouse and then flying away. Hermione had jumped and wrapped her arms around Ron out of fright, and Ron not knowing what else to do had wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. They finally noticed the position they were in as the owl lifted away from them._

_"Um....I'm sorry I didn't mean to."_

_"Don't be sorry Mione. I don't mind."_

_"You, you don't? Cause I...it is really nice your arms around me."_

_"I don't mind. If Harry and I hadn't got into a fight i was going to ask you on a walk tonight anyway. As a...a date."_

_"Oh." she said blushing slightly._

_"Yeah. I love you Hermione" Ron finally gulped out blushing so much he was starting to resemble a ripened tomato._

_" I love you too. Ron?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"As much as I love standing here in your arms. You did ask me to go on a walk with you, so i would like to walk"_

_"Oh, yeah. Let's go then."_

_It was the perfect night for a walk. The air was crisp and clean, the moon reflected off the lake and shined brightly over the grounds of the school. The stars seemed to twinkle more that night. He released her from the embrace and took her hand as they started down towards the lake. The moment their hands joined a tingle surged through her body, she squeezed his hand trying to reveal all that touch made her feel. As they walked she memorized each step they took, how everything looked and sounded, and every emotion she was feeling. She wanted to be sure to remember it all, always._

_"Ron,you shouldn't have fought with Harry like that. It isn't like he did anything on purpose"_

_"I know i just get sick of it all. I played one hell of a game. I mean the Hufflepuffs didn't even score on me. I blocked every shot they made. All Harry did was catch the snitch and he gets all the praise. He's the one that got carried off the field, and all Igot was a pat on the back and a good game Ron. It is always like this."_

_"Ron, quit acting all underappriciated. Cause if you would have came over to me instead of rushing off to pout. You would have heard an amazing rendition of Weasley is Our King."_

_"Oh" he said as he gave her hand a squeeze saying with his hand what he couldn't with words._

_"Why were you going to ask me to go on a walk a midnight? I would have gladly walked with you when it was light out."_

_They had made their way around the lake and were now coming up around Hagrid's cabin._

_"Well, I figured it would be romantic. You know the moonlight and stars and all that. And if you had turned me down I could go right to bed."_

_"Ron, I don't think that is all of it is it?"_

_"Well, no not all of it. Why did you say yes? I mean you said you loved me back, why?"_

_"Nice attempt to change the subject. I'll answer you, then you'll answer me. I said yes because I love being with you. When I am with you I can forget the rest of the world. I can forget all the hurt and pain and suffering that is going on.With you there is fun and laughter and all the things that make me feel good. And I said I loved you back because I do. I always have, and I always will. Now, what is the other reason you asked me at midnight?"_

_"You don't forget anything, do you?"_

_"No. I would think you would know that by now."_

_"I asked you at midnight because you wouldn't be able to see me blush after I did this."_

_They were now standing by the whomping willow, well out it's of reach of course. He squeezed her hand he held tighter and with his other he reached up and carressed her face and leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. He moved back and looked down on her. She gazed up into his eyes and took it all in. It was a perfect moment, the light breeze that had been blowing had stopped and the moon cascaded it's light over them,and at the exact moment she felt his lips on hers she heard the clock in the tower begin to toll once more. It rang one time. Her first kiss, with her one love, at one o'clock._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hermione turned the key and unlocked her house. Back for the night after her search. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and sank down onto her couch. She took his picture off of the side table. She loved this picture, he had given it too her when they left Hogwarts between sixth and seventh year. It really was a silly picture, he was kissing his hand and blowing them too her. He had said this way he could kiss her everyday since he couldn't be with her. She placed the picture over her heart, whispered "Oh Ron, I will always love you" and slipped into sleep.


	3. chapter 3

a/n: Hi, sorry it took so long for the update. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it is short but I felt what will be in the next would have made this one to lengthy and I also felt this couild stand alone. I do want to thank my faithful reviewers, they really do inspire me. Please enjoy and tell a friend, let them join all the fun :)

Chapter 3.

Hermione walked into her quiet, empty house. She flipped quickly through the mail, and then headed up the stairs to change. Tonight was the night of her weekly dinner with Harry and Ginny Potter, they had been having this meeting every week for the last five years. After changing and getting freshened up, she headed over to the Potter's. With a loud pop, she disappeared from the room. .

"Hermione, so glad to see you" Ginny greated her with a hug.

"You too Gin and Harry" releasing Ginny and giving Harry a hug too.

"Are you o.k. Hermione? You look very tired" said Harry as he stepped away and put his arm around his wife.

"Well you know this time of year is especially hard on me. That day is only two days away. But anyway it is so quiet where are the kids tonight?"

"Oh well they couldn't resist Uncle Fred and Uncle George's invitation to the opening of the newest joke shop" Ginny replied handing her a glass of water.

"Oh, a hard one to resist. I still can't belive you two trust them with your children, let alone in one of their shops" chuckled Hermione.

"Well, Harry, Hermione lets sit down and the table dinner is ready"

After they had eaten themselves inot a lethargic state they settled themselves in the living room. Harry and Ginny on the sofa and Hermione in the plush chair that had been christened "Mione's chair". They laughed and talked about work for an hour until ginny finally nudged Harry. Clearning his throat he said, "So, are you still taking your nightly walks?"

"Yes I am. I also think you already knew the answer to that."

"Hermione, why? why can't you come to see that he is gone? Why?"

"Ginny, we have been over this. I am not giving up on him. I know he is still out there, and I know he is looking for me too. I would know if he wasn't. We are connected. Now if you two don't mind, it is getting late and i need to get home to change into my walking clothes. I'll see you next week." With that she stood up and seconds later there was a pop and she was gone.

She had apparated into her room at home. She walked into her closet took off her clothes and put her walking outfit on, the same one she wore everynight. Before leaving the room she stared hard into the mirror. "I know you are still out there, I just know it. You have to be there is no other solution" she said firmly.

She walked down the stairs her hand gliding gently down the banister. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she opened the door, locked it behind her, and began her walk. Instead of letting memories flood her tonight, she chose what she wanted to think about.

_I walk for miles _

_Along the highway_

_Well that's just my way _

_of saying I Love You_

_I'm always walking after midnight _

_searchin for you._


	4. Chapter 4

a/n. Well thank you once again to all my reviewers. I hope you like this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block so i am sorry for not updating sooner. but hey a few bad days at work do wonders for my writers block. I think this is actually my longest chapter yet. Woo HOO. So read, review and enjoy and don't hate me for the sadness, it had to happen for possible happiness later. ;) Please Review. and Yeah I still don't own anything...oh well.

Chapter 4.

Hermione turned the knob and walked into her dark house. Walking in she magically lit the house and an onslaught of memories attacked her. She usually fought them off and saved them for her walks, but she now knew it was time to face them.

_Flashback_

_"Ron? Ron? RON? Where are you? I have news. RONALD!!!" Hermione was yelling for her husband of 2 years. She knew he had to be home, she also knew he was probably sleeping or ignoring her._

_"Hermione, what in the bloody name of all goodness are you yelling for?"_

_"Ron, whatch your mouth first of all. And second of all I have news for you" Hermione said beaming at him. _

_"What is your news? It must be good I've only see that smile on your face three times. The night I first kissed you, the night I asked you to marry me, and our entired wedding day and night that smile I think was continous" replied Ron with a wink._

_They sat down on the stairs, the third stair up to be exact. They had a perfectly good sofa in a perfectly beautiful parlor but they always sat on the third stair up when ever they talked after coming in. So that is where they now sat._

_"Ron, remember I told you I had to go and see about a test I had run today after work?"_

_"Yes, love, I remember."_

_"Well I got the results back. And round about June we will be having a baby."_

_"We're what? Are you sure? Should you be sitting on the floor? Do you need to lay down? You can't do anything. You need to quit working an do nothing but rest. An...." He was then cut off by a kiss from Hermione. _

_"Sorry, Mione I guess I got carried away there."_

_"It's ok Ron, I know you are excited."_

_Ron finally let the news sink into his head that Hermione really was going to have their baby. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They sat their and talked about names, and what color the nursery should be._

_" I like pale green for the nursery. It just make sense. It is a color that can be for a boy or a girl. What do you think Ron? Ron? Hello, Ron?"_

_"What? Oh, yeah, green for the babies room. Sounds great."_

_"What were you thinking about?" She was leaning against his chest and he had her hand on her stomach._

_"Oh I was thinking of names. There are names I have always liked, always dreamed of having for a babies name."_

_"What are they? I want to know."_

_"Natasha Victoria for a girl and Terence Matthew for a boy."_

_"Oh I love them. That will be our names." _

_She tilted her head back and kissed him. That is when he quickly swooped her up and started up the stairs. "And what exactly do you think you are doing Mr. Weasley?"_

_"I, Mrs. Weasley, am going to carry you up to our room where I am going to proceed to make love to you to celebrate. Then tomorrow we shall take the day off and go and share the news with our family."_

_"Oh, I do like your thinking Mr. Weasley."_

_end flasback_

The tears started to flow down her cheeks. She didn't move to wipe them away, nor did she try to stop the memories that were coming to her now. She needed to face them, she had needed to for a long time. She didn't move from where she was either, she stayed on the third step. "Their" step and faced the memories she had fought for so many years.

_flashback_

_"Mione? Mione? Mione, why are you crying?" Ron had just apparated in from work and found Hermione sitting on their step crying her eyes out._

_"Ron...Ron...I...I...had a miscarriage" she managed to say between sobs._

_"NO!!" was all Ron could get out as he sank down beside her on the stairs, took her in his arms and cried with her. Their tears forming a puddle together._

_He once again carried her up to bed that night. This time he held her in his arms and they cried themselves to sleep. She cried most of the night and he held her close to him soothing her, carressing her hair, doing nothing more than loving her._

_end flashback_

She was sobbing now. She hadn't cried like this since the night Ron had disappeared. She rose up and walked up the stairs and into her room. She took off her clothes and put on her night gown. She climbed into bed wrapped her arms around Ron's pillow and cried herself to sleep. It was the first night in five years she had slept in their bed.


	5. chapter 5

a/n: alright guys are you excited I updated :) And it is my longest chapter yet. I am getting better at that. I tried to make this one a happy one since last one was so depressing. The end is near. i am toying w/an idea for a sequal but i'm not for sure yet. And also for a companion piece, we'll see. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I do appriciate them. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

She dreamed that night, but even her dream was a memory. She no longer dreamed of new things, of future things. No, she dreamed of the past, reliving the old.

_dream_

_Ron was pacing the floor in his flat. His hand fingering the tiny ring in his pocket. "Bloody hell, 'Mione. What is taking so bloody long?"_

_"Ron, honestly, you are the one who told me to look my best. And watch your language while you're at it."_

_At the sound of her voice Ron looked up and saw what he was certain was the most beautiful creature to ever live. There stood Hermione in a pale blue dress, her hair pulled up in a delicate manner with a few whispy strands framing her face. He saw she was struggling to fasten her necklace._

_"Here let me help you with that." He took the few short steps needed and took the necklace in his hands. His fingers brushed against her skin and sent chills through her body. After he had fastened the clasp of the necklace he leaned forward and kissed the place his fingers had just been. He slipped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. He rested his head lightly on her shoulder, "I love you so much Hermione."_

_"And I you."_

_"Well shall we?"_

_"Lead on."_

_After a wonderful canlde lit dinner, they talked abut the furture and their dreams. Finally at 11:50 Ron asked if she was ready for their walk._

_"Of course I am. Well let's go then."_

_"Wait, tonights walk is a surprise I need you to apparate to right outside The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade."_

_"Oh, ok" replied Hermione a bit confused._

_With a nod and a crack they diapperated and then appeared in front of The Three Broomsticks._

_"Well, come on then" he said_

_They walked up the road to Hogwarts, there arms holding each others body close to the other. Once there ron said, "Now we can officially start our walk."_

_She heard the clock in the tower begin to tollit s twelve chimes. She smiled and took his hand as they began to walk. They had had walked for about 10 mins in silence when suddenly Hermione spoke, "Ron, we are walking the same path we took on our first walk."_

_"Yes, we are."_

_"But why? I mean I would be happy walking our same walk we do now."_

_"I know that, but I told you this walk was a special one. Do you remember the first walk we took? The one when we started walking this path?"_

_"Of course I do. It was our first date, our first kiss, the night we became a couple. I especially remember the kiss." _

_"You still remember that kiss after all these years?" _

_"It's only be two years Ron. Yes I remember it, mainly because of what I felt. Because I still feel it each time you kiss me."_

_"Oh?" With that Ron stopped walking and bent his head down to hers capturing her lips with his. Causing her nearly to collapse, she would have had it not been for his arms holding her up. "Did you feel it then?" he asked with a smirk._

_"Um, yeah think I did." _

_He chuckled and they started walking again. Finally they reached the spot he had been waiting on. They were just out of the whomping willow's path when he dropped her and and took the ring out of his pocket. Getting down on one knee he picked up her left hand, looking up at the tears forming in her eyes at the realization of what was about to happen._

_"Oh, Ron."_

_"Hermione, I love you. I have loved you from the moment you told me I had dirt on my nose and that my spell wasn't very good. You are my life, my world, my hopes, my dreams. You are what I live for. I've tried to imagine myself loving someone else and it is impossible. There is no one I can love besides you. So now I am asking you here, where we shared our first kiss, our first date, and so much of our lives together, to be my wife. To share your life with me, to give me the honor of calling you my wife. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" At the last word he held up a tiny ring a diamond in the center with two saphires on either side of it, up to her._

_Through tears and laughs and smiles he heard her say yes. Shaking he placed the cool gold band on her finger. As she felt the ring sliding onto her finger she heard the chimes of the clock once more, one toll. She smiled widly once more and then let herself get lost in his kiss._

_end dream_

Hermione woke up, the tears dried on her face, greatful it was Saturday. She rolled over and re-entered her dream word.

_second dream_

_She stood looking out the window she was using for her bridal room, she couldn't help but smile at how stark her white bridal gown looked in the bright orange room. _

_"Mum, will you help me fasten my dress?"_

_Her mother came forward and slid the zipper up the back of her dress. "Hermione, you look beautiful. I'm so glad you decided to have the wedding here. It is going to be beautiful."_

_"Mum, I'm so scared. Am I really doing the right thing? I mean getting married?"_

_"Hermione, I've watched you love Ron for so long and nothing seems more right to me than for you to be marrying him. You without him doesn't make sense. Now tell me this, can you live another day without him? Can you live another moment not knowing that he will be next you always?"_

_"No, I can't. If I can't have him in my life everyday I'll go crazy. He is my life. And today he becomes my husband."_

_"Well, see there. I think it is time. Your dad is waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs."_

_Hermione looked into the mirror and took a deep breath. She straightened the flower wreath on her head and then turned to go out the door. Her mom stopped her and gave her a quick hug and kiss and together they stepped out the door and walked down the stairs where her father greated them._

_They walked into the garden at the Burrow. There she was met by Ron and together they walked towards the officiate and took their vows, committing themselves to each other for life. Finally, Ron was told to kiss her and finally they were compleated. They were the one they were always meant to be._

_end second dream_

Moaning she rolled over. She wasn't ready to wake, she was enjoying her sleep and enjoying her dream. That was something that hadn't happened in a long time. She glaced at the clock and without thinking twice pulled the covers up over her head and drifted back to sleep.

_third dream_

_They bid their families farewell and set off for their wedding night. Ron refused to tell her where they were going, "Typical" she had told him._

_When they arrived she was amazed to find a beautiful room with flowers and candles surrounding a bed with beautiful white linens. As they walked in Ron softly closed the door, he quickly did a locking and silenceing charm and then he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed._

_He laid her gently upon it and then came down to rest beside her. He was leaning on one arm while brushing the hair away from her face._

_"Do you know how beautiful you are? You truely are wonderful."_

_She reached up and touched his face, "I love you so much Ron. How could I ever live with out you? You are my life, my love, my strength."_

_"I love you too. You make me complete." With that last comment he moved forward and kissed her. He slowly moved his hands down her body and his kisses followed. _

_They woke the next morning in each others arms still smiling._

_end third dream_

Hermione awoke with a start and a smile on her face. She looked in the mirror and saw her puffy eyes and her larger than normal hair, but it didn't matter. She was content. She looked at the clock, amazed to find she had slept for 15 hours, she normally only got four hours any more. She put on her dressing gown and headed down to make a pot of coffee and get ready to face the day.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It is one of my favorites so far, I really enjoyed writing it. And as always thanks for all the wonderful reviews i appriciate them all. So now w/out furter ado a little Halloween treat for you.

Chapter 6

Ron awoke, his head pounding ruthlessly. Struggling, he raised his head to examine the room he was in, trying desperately to remember how he got there. The room was dimly lit but he could still see his surroundings. The floor and mattress he lay upon was dirty and grimy, paint was peeling off the walls, and the windows had the same dirt and grime on them as the floor.

"Where am I and what am I doing here?"

He pushed himself up into a sitting postion. He grasped his head in his hands trying to recall all that had happened to him. He pressed on his eyes with the balls of his hands, hoping to get a flash of a memory to help him recall. As he pressed a bit harder he suddenly saw the angelic face of a women he was certain he knew.

"Hermione!" Yes, he knew her she was his wife, is lovely wife. Suddenly the events of his capture were coming back to him.

_flashback_

_"You Ronald Bilius Weasley are an insufferable git" Hermione huffed at him as she walked through the kitchen door. _

_"Yes, dear but I am your git. Remember to have and to hold til this day forth?"_

_"Yes, I remember. But your still a prat._

_"Well fine see it that way."_

_A speckled owl gracefully landed on the window sill beside the chair where Ron now sat. He took the envelope it was carrying and opened it. He scanned it quickly. "Mione, I have to go. Crusitux Lestrange has just been spotted and the aurors are being called out._

_"Oh Ron, do be careful. Promise me."_

_"I promise you, love. I'll be back for our walk. If I'm not, go anyway and I promise you I will find you. Just take our same path, that way I am sure to know where to look." With a chaste kiss to her and a pop, he was gone. _

_Crusitux Lestrange was one of the last remaining death eaters since the end of the war. He was the son of Bellatrix Lestrange. In a moment of happiness, she and her husband had produced him and named him after their favorite curse, with some minor spelling alterations. He was even more evil, sick, and twisted than his mother. For she had taught him all she knew. Ron was not looking forward to this match up. _

_end flashback_

Ron shook his head. _Oy why did I do that? _He thought. _How did I get here? _What had happened with him?_ Come on Ron, THINK. _He leaned his head against the cool, damp wall and turned to look out the small window in the room. He could see the leaves blowing on the trees, he could almost feel the breeze that was wafting through the air. That night, it was brisk. The wind was blowing. It was all coming back to him now.

_flashback_

_Their robes were blowing around them. They stood face to face, their wands at the ready._

_"Well Crusi-boy I see we finally get to meet face to face."_

_"My mother was right about you Weasel. You are truly pathetic."_

_"Oh yes. Your dear mother Belli. It was such a thrill capturing her and returning her back to Azkaban. I heard she drove her self crazy in there. Of course it wasn't a far drive for her, was it?" _

_An even nastier scowl,than had already been there, crossed Lestrange's face. He raised his wand and shouted "Impedimenta"_

_Ron was quick and had thrown up his most powerful shield charm, blocking the curse. "Oh is that really the best you can do, Ickle Crusikins?" said Ron in a mock baby tone._

_Crusitux continued to throw one curse after another at Ron, and Ron continued to block them with the shield charm._

_"Watch it Weasel, If i can take down your dad and brothers, you shouldnt be much of a challenge."_

_"My father and brothers died proud men. They died fighting to rid the world of tragic filth like you."_

_"Speaking of tragic filth, how is your mudblood wife?"_

_Ron was now inches from Lestrange, his wand pressing into Lestrange's chest. "You can insult me, you can insult my family. But NEVER insult my wife. Hermione is the smartest, strongest, loveliest, most genuine person to ever walk the face of this earth. I will curse you into oblivian if you EVER say another word against her." _

_"Oh, I see touched a nerve. Let me ask you this. Do you have to do an disinfecting charm after you kiss her or do you enjoy kissing trash?"_

_"I'll kill you!"_

_" Incarcerous" shouted Crusitux. Ropes came shooting out of his wand wrapping around Ron's legs and arms causing him to fall backwards. His head bounced off the ground and the world became black. "Oh you'll kill me will you? I guess you should have been quicker. Locomotor mortus" with that Ron's body lifted off the ground and floated in front of Lestrange while he took him to headquarters._

_end flashback_

But what happened after that Ron didn't know. He slowly got up and walked over to the window. He peered through it and tried to make out his surroundings. He could see the street, with several houses along each side, a weeping willow tree was right outside his window, close to the sidewalk. It all looked so familiar to him, yet somehow he couldn't place it.

He walked back over to the mattress, looked at it with disgust and lay upon it anyway. His mind was full right now and he tried to rest. He tried to focus on Hermione's face and the times they shared. Their walks especially, they were so important to both of them. No matter how big of a row they had had that day, no matter how bad a day at work they had, problems were always resolved on those walks. He closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

_flashback_

_"Ron, I'm ready for our walk now."_

_"Ok, so am I."_

_They walked out of the house, locking it behind them. They had spent the better part of the day not talking. They had a row first thing in the morning. Ron couldn't even remember now what the fight was over. _

_They held hands while they walked. They were silent, doing nothing but walking. The path was so familiar now neither one of them had to think about where to turn._

_"Mione. I'm sorry. I can't even remember what we fought about. If I can't remember, it couldn't have been so bad that we had to torture each other all day by not speaking. I can't stand not speaking to you. It makes me so lonely"_

_"Oh Ron, it does me too. I can't remember why we fought either, it was probably something stupid like my eggs."_

_"Well, I don't think it was the eggs this time. But you do make some pretty horrific eggs."_

"_Why you little..." she didn't get to finish the sentence as Ron had given her a playful swat on the bottom and took off running. She chased after him, filling the night air with her laughter. _

_He had run behind the large weeping willow tree that was the half way point of their walk. It sat on the edge of an abandoned lot._

_"Oh Ronnikins? Where are you?" Only she could get away with calling him that, and he had to admit he loved it when she did._

_He started to sneek back around the tree. She had her back to him as he moved around the tree. Wrapping his arms around her, he turned her around and leaned her against the tree. He dipped his head down and brushed his lips across hers. _

_"Will you ever know how much I love you? I meant it when I told you you're my life. Just the thought of you is what keeps me going. You make me want to live." His mouth was mere centimeters from hers. With each word his breath kissed her lips and skin._

_"And I love you, til the end of time." and with that their lips met again, now in a passionate kiss. Ron's body now pressing hers into the tree. Their hands hungerily roaming over the other's body. Finally, needing air, they broke the kiss. _

_"Now, Hermy," using a name he knew only he could get away with using. "What do you say we go home and make up properly?"_

_"Oh, I say we do just that" she took his hand and they ran all the way back to their house._

_end flashback_

The sound of footsteps awoke him.


	7. chapter 7

a/n: Hey there my faithful readers. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I was experencing some writers block. This chapter really gave me a run for my money, I hope you do enjoy it. Thanks again for all the reviews, they motivate me to give you more.

disclaimer: still broke so i must not own anything.

Chapter 7

The sound of the pounding foot steps steadily grew closer. Ron rolled over, his back now facing the door, his eyes closed in mock sleep. He hoped his captor would let him lie, let him rest. His hopes came to a thundering halt as a foot came crashing into his knee caps.

"Rise and shine sweetheart" came the cold, cruel voice of Crusitux Lestrange. "I've brought your food for the day."

Ron sat up and painfully stretched his legs in front of him. He looked at the plate now held in front of him. Four partially eaten slices of bread and four tiny scraps of meat were all that graced it. "You really are to generous, I see you've allowed for a snack today. Your kindness astonishes me."

"Don't get used to it Weasley, we just wanted you extra strong for today's interrogation. Eat up now", and with that he threw the plate scattering its contents across the floor.

Ron looked at the food and nearly vomitted. Today he was not going to degrade himself and eat like a dog. _I am better than that_, he told himself. He watched a mouse scamper out and begin nibbling on one of the bread pieces, _I am not going to fight a mouse for food_, _I won't_.The loud rumbling from his stomach filling the room was all it took for him to drop to his knees and hurridly gather the tiny pieces of food onto the plate. He moved back to his mattress, leaned against the wall, picked up pieces of the bread and meat, and slowly began to chew. As he ate he tried to conjour up a pleasant thought to help him through. All he could see was her, his Hermione. "Oh, 'Mione. don't give up on me. You are what keeps me alive." Still chewing slowly, he closed his eyes and lost himself in one of his favorite memories.

_Flashback_

_One of her soft curls lay gently across her face, he hesitently reached over and brushed it gingerly aside. She snuggled closer to him at his touch, his arm around her, tightening. He had been watching her sleep for the past hour. Ron had awoke with a start when Hermione had rolled into him and her hand brushed across his bare chest. He at first was a bit confused when he found her there in bed with him. Soon, though, he remembered the events of last night, their wedding night, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face._

_So now he lay watching her, concentrating on the way she smelled, memorizing the sound of her breath as she slept. How was he so lucky that she loved him enough to become his wife? He couldn't help but to once again reach out to caress her angelic face. This time, at his touch, a smile crossed her face as her eyes fluttered open._

_"Good morning, Beautiful."_

_"Good morning, Handsome."_

_She kissed the tip of his nose and said, "Oy, I'm hungry. Lets get some breakfast." She made to move to get out of bed but he pulled her back into him._

_"I'm hungry too. but my breakfast is already here." With those words he rolled her over, pinning her with his body._

_"Oh, really Mr. Weasley?"_

_"Mmm hmm." He was now kissing her, moving his hands over her body. Slowly memorizing her with his lips and fingertips._

_end flashback_

Ron looked down at his plate and realized while day dreaming he had eaten all the food that had been brought to him for the entire day. "Oh bloody hell!"

He tossed the plate across the room and watched it shatter against the wall. He stood up and moved over to the window. He stood there just staring at the tree, willing Hermione to be there so he could yell out to her he was still alive. He pressed his head against the glass, trying to think of a way to break the glass. He had already tried everything, his knuckles had the bruises to prove it. He took one last attempt at the glass with his head, throwing it back and then as hard as he could into the window. He bounced backwards off the window and as he sank to the floor he couldn't help but think what a bad idea it was as he blacked out.

_flashback_

_"Hermione." came Ron's voice. They were on their walk and had yet another row. "Hermione, you are being ridiculous. Where are you?" He had been searching for her for about fifteen minutes and was starting to get worried. _

_"I'm over here Ron." Hermione snuffed out. She was sitting leaning against a tree by the lake absent mindedly picking at the grass._

_"You had me worried, I didn't know where you were" he said as he slid down beside her. He moved to take her hand in his but she moved it away before he could._

_"Well I had thought about going back to the castle but decided I would rather have you come and find me."_

_"You knew I would. I can't stand when we row."_

_"Then why do you bring so many of them on?"_

_"Mione, I don't know. But I know this much, you are beautiful when you're mad" as he said this he inched his hand back towards hers, joining his pinky with hers._

_She turned and he saw the glistening tears on her cheaks in the moonlight. "Why do you fight him? Why? I've asked you not fight for me."_

_"Hermione, I know you have asked me not to, but I love you and I am not going to stand by and let someone insult you the way he does. You weren't there you didn't hear the things he said. You can't feel what I feel when I hear him talk about you in that way. Cause I know it would hurt you to hear it, so I hurt. I never want you to hurt ever, you are too wonderful and too beautiful to ever have to feel pain. So I figure if I beat his face in enough, he'll stop. Or get so disfigured he'll stop coming out in public." _

_"You are too good for me."_

_"No, I'm not good enough for you and I consider myself lucky each day you let me be with you."_

_"Ronald, that is simply absurd. Now, why don't you wrap those arms around me and lets see what we can do with the remaining hour we have."_

_"Hour? It will be one in ten minutes, our prefect duties will be over."_

_"Hmm, all quite true. But did you not notice that I sat my bag down behind the statue in the garden? What do you think might be in there?"_

_"Harry's invisibility cloak?"_

_"You are a smart one Mr. Weasley. Now will you just shut up and kiss me?"_

_end flashback_

"You know I will never see what thrill you get in kissing those dirty lips." The cruel, cold voice of Crucitux Lestrange woke Ron. "Of course if she always kisses like that, it might be worth visiting you're trashy wife."

"You keep your randy hands away from my wife." It was then that Ron was hit with a spell he had never heard before and was immediately writhing on the floor in pain.

"Come now Weasley you really must learn to watch that temper. Well, up and at 'em, you have work to do." He lifted the curse off of Ron and pulled him up to his feet by his hair and thrusted him forward. "Now, walk."

He continued to push Ron forward, out the door, and down the stairs into the large front room of the house. There were several hooded individuals who all stopped talking as Ron and Lestrange entered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the trash loving Weasel." Ron immediately recognized the voice as that of Draco Malfoy.

"If it isn't the amazing bouncing ferret." Ron deflected.

"Watch it Weasel King, remember I can curse you, yet you can't curse me. I do wonder where your wand can be" After this comment was made Ron could see Draco twrilling his wand absentmindedly in his hand.

"Sit in the chair" Lestrange barked, throwing Ron towards the wooden chair that sat in the middle of the room, the death eaters encircling it.

"Start talking."

"I won't talk. I'll never tell."

"Where is Harry Potter hiding."

"I. Don't. Know." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Very well then, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy then threw a curse at Ron causing him to cry out in pain.

"You bloody prat. You'll never find him, " Ron said, his temper flaring.

"Temper, temper Ronald." Another hex was put on Ron from a hooded death eater, as they all laughed.

"Now, Weasel since you won't tell us where Potter is, why don't you tell us what the weapon was that he used to kill the Dark Lord?"

"HELL NO!! I WON'T TELL YOU THAT."

Ron once again was hit with a painful curse. This one causing him to fall out of the chair and onto the floor writhing and twitching in pain.

"Very well, Crabbe, return him to his room."

Crabbe pushed a weakened Ron out of the room and back up the stairs, kicking him whenever he fell. Finally, Crabbe picked him up by the back of his shirt and tossed him into his room and onto the mattress he had come to know as his bed.

Ron lay on his back staring at the ceiling, panting, trying desperately to catch his breath. The curses they had put on him he had never heard before, he knew they were painful and almost effective. He was certainly glad of his auror training now. He tried his best to focus on something other than the pain that was throbbing through every inch of his body but it was too great. He knew they only thing that could take the pain away now was not a thing but a person, Hermione. _"I need you NOW, Hermione."_ He closed his eyes and picked his favorite memory of her, hoping to ease the pain.

_flashback_

_She was sitting in her fluffy, well-worn reading chair. The sun coming through the window highlighting her hair, making her look more beautiful than he has ever seen. He couldn't tell what book she was reading and it didn't matter. He leaned against the door way and watched her. _

_She was twirling a curl on her index finger and her other hand glided across the book, one she had probably read before. After finishing a page she would gently turn the next as if it held the secrets of the world. She hummed when she read, something he had always found humerous, but he didn't dare tell her. She finished the book with a sigh, closing it and holding it close to her chest. Looking up she said, "Oh, hi Ron. I didn't hear you come in."_

_"You never do when you are reading 'Mione. What were you reading today?"_

_"You'll laugh if I tell you."_

_"Well judging by the size and the sigh at the end I'll guess Hogwarts, A History " Ron said with a chuckle as he walked over and sat down on the arm of the chair she was seated in._

_"Yes, it was. What of it?" She asked as she poked him in the side, a place she knew him to be ticklish._

_"Now do you really want to start that?" As he gave her a poke in the same place she had him._

_"Yes, I think I do." She jumped up and tossed her book into the chair and ran as he began to chase her. She hid behind the couch knowing he would soon catch her. He grabbed her from behind and rolled her on to her back, pinning her down with his body._

_"Now do you really. Lets see if i can remember where you are tickleish. Is it here?" he asked tickling one spot on her body. "Or is it here?" He asked tickling another spot. The whole time Hermione laughing uncontrolably._

_"Ron, stop. No, really Ron stop. Stop now."_

_"But 'Mione you wanted to do this. I remember me asking you."_

_"Please Ron stop."_

_He finally stopped tickling her and grabbed her hands and laced his fingers through hers raising them above her head. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Do you know how much I love you Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley?"_

_"Um...I think I do but you can tell me again if you wish."_

_"Well" he said kissing each eye in turn. "I love the way you make me feel like I am the strongest man alive. I love how you make me smile when I want nothing more than to scream or hit something. I love how you are the most compasionate person I know. I love how everything is important and everyone matters to you. And as silly as it sounds, I love the way you love me."_

_"Ron," was all she could say as she leaned up and wrapped his lips in a passionate kiss._

_end flashback_

The room had grown dark, Ron had no idea how long he had lay there. The pain had subsided some. He sat up on the bed, his head in his hands, his legs aching.

He decided he needed to stretch his legs. He rose up and walked over to the window placing his hands on it to help hold himself up. He looked out, staring at the willow tree by the sidewalk. "What is it about that tree? Something is so familiar about it?"

It was then he saw a small figure walking along the sidewalk. _"It can't be her, it can't be. That would mean..." _

He watched her walk over to the tree and touch it. She dropped down onto her knees, he could tell she was crying. "HERMIONE!! NO!!"

He watched her sit there she was sobbing and there was no way for him to get to her. "I'm getting out of here no matter what I have to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok sorry as always for the deley in updates, but it wasn't as long as last time. The challenge for this chapter was writing Fred and George and i can only hope i did them justice. Once again thanks for all the reviews they inspire me. Do enjoy.

Chapter 8

Hermione sat at the table in her kitchen rubbing the tip of her wedding ring finger as she sipped her coffee. She was greatful today was Saturday it meant she could just go about her day however slowly she wished. The only thing she had to do was meet the family at the Burrow for dinner at 3. She wasn't looking forward to it, everytime they got together they tried to convince her she needed to have a memorial service for Ron, thinking she had had pleanty of time to mourn. They didn't understand that she was not mourning. She knew he was alive still, she could feel his love still in her, the moment she stopped feeling it she would know he was gone. Sometimes it was so strong she thought she would not be able to contain the happiness and saddness it made her feel. Other times it was so weak she was certain she would lose him forever and she was over come by pain and saddness. She finished the coffee she had been drinking and went up to shower and prepare herself for the Weasley family brunch later that day.

_flashback_

_She felt the pin prick her left hand ring finger. He squeezed the tip of her finger gently and she felt the blood begin to seep out of the tiny hole. She took the pin from him and did the same to him. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "You're sure Ron? You're sure you want to do this?"_

_"Hermione, I suggested it. Why wouldn't I want to do it? I know you are going to worry about me when I'm on missions, this is one way of assuring that you won't have to worry about me as much." He leaned down and kissed her gently, "Now, what are we waiting for?"_

_"The newlyweds?" she replied nodding her head in Ginny and Harry's direction who, having grown tired of the disscussion, short as it was, had began snogging._

_"Oy, you two, we're ready."_

_"Sorry, guys." they both replied._

_"Ok, Harry, Ginny, you both know what you need to do right?"_

_"Yes, Hermione. You know it isn't really that difficult to hold a piece of paper in front of your faces._

_"Harry don't get cheeky with me."_

_"If we don't hurry I'm going to bleed to death."_

_"Honestly, Ron, it is only a small little pin prick. I highly doubt it is going to cause you to bleed to death. Now, are we ready?"_

_"YES!" they all said at once._

_"Ok now we need to squeeze our fingers again to get the blood out" _

_Ron and Hermione stood facing each other while Harry and Ginny held up the papers for them to read. _

_"We have to say it together."_

_Ron nodded and they both begain to speak._

_"Our spirits once seperate out in the world now come together to create a new love._

_Bound to my spirit." They joined their right hands interlacing their fingers. "Bound by my blood" They pressed their left hand ring fingers together. "Until my death you will feel my love." They now laced the fingers of their left hands together. "Our spirits now joined, my heart now yours, my love ever true, forever I will be bound to you. Now bound to my spirit, now bound by my blood, until my death you will feel my love."_

_end flashback_

Hermione looked into the mirror and put on the best smile she could muster and with a pop she was gone. She arrived in the kitchen of the burrow with an equally loud pop and looked around for the family. "Hmm they must already be in the garden." she said to herself and made her way out the door to find them.

"Oh Hermione dear I wasn't sure if you would make it or not. It is so good to see you." said Mrs. Weasley, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mum. Where is the rest of the family?"

"Oh they are up in the clearing playing Quidditch. They should be back anytime."

"Dad, too?"

"Yes, and I told Arthur he was much too old to be messing around on a broom but he didn't listen to me. He will be getting no sympathy from me when he comes back with a broken arm needing mending."

"I don't think he'll break his arm. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh no, we're all set; I just need to get the others here. Weasley's AND Potter's. They should be around shortly dear. How bout we sit down and talk until they come."

Hermione sighed knowing full well what Mrs. Weasley wanted to talk about, and knowing she didn't want to get into it again. She reluctantly sat down on one of the wooden chairs surrounding the large table.

"So," said Mrs. Weasley sitting down beside her, "how have you been dear? You look tired. Are you working too hard? Are you sleeping enough?"

"I've been fine Mum, really. I am sleeping. I'm not working too hard I promise, my boss won't let me. I was up a little late last night trying to finish a report." She hoped the lie would work not wanting to discuss her dreams and fitfull nights sleep with Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley gave her a questioning look and was about to say something when they heard the rest of the family coming.

"Arthur what happened to you?" Mr. Weasley came first and placed a kiss on his wifes head.

"Oh it is nothing dear, I had a slight run in with a tree but I'll be fine." His face had several scratches on it, some with bits of dried blood.

Shaking her head Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and preformed a healing charm on her husband and waved at her children who were striding across the yard towards them.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were the first to arrive. They greeted Hermione with a quick hug and settled down to the table, all three popping open bottles of butterbeer. Next came Harry and Ginny who gave Hermione big hugs and settled to one side of her. Finally, Fred and George came bounding up to the table, both with the grins of two cheshire cats who had been up to mischief. "Oh look Fred, our dear Hermione has joined us."

"Well, it appears she has George. Hermione would you like a chocolate."

"I learned many years ago not to accept anything from you two gits."

"Very well. Enough of that children. Let's eat." said Mrs. Weasley.

The family ate themselves into quite a state with the delicious dishes Mrs. Weasley had prepared, talking and laughing the whole time. Fred and George naturally kept the table in fits of laughter with jokes and the pranks. The whole family nearly lost it when they transfigured Percy's goblet into a tucan bird, which they managed to do right as he was getting ready to take a sip causing the bird to squawk at him. The family then compleatly lost it when the bird, having been frightened from looking at Percy so closely, flew off leaving a present on the bill of Percy's new muggle baseball cap he had been bragging about for weeks. Percy then got up and left the table in a huff, "Honestly I would have thought the two of you would have grown up by now."

"Honestly, I would think you would know us better by now." the twins called after him in unison.

"I wonder George, how long it will take the boy..."

"to realize he has bird dung on his precious new cap?" said Fred finishing his twins sentence.

Hermione hadn't laughed so hard in years. It was good to be there with the family, Fred and George though they loved to torment her, loved her deeply and hated to see her so sad all the time.

"Hermione. We were wondering, seeing as it is starting to be a rather warm day." said George.

"Quite warm indeed brother." Fred put in.

"So, as i was saying. We were wondering if you wouldn't like to..."

"Join us for a swim?" said Fred finishing his brothers sentence once again.

"I know what you two are getting at and you won't do it again." she said as she drew out her wand and aimed it at the two twins.

"Very well Hermione, but it could be fun."

"Hmpfh" was all she returned them. As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cleared the table Hermione remembered the last time the twins had taken her swimming.

_flashback_

_Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand around the lake at the Burrow. Talking and laughing and enjoying their afternoon together. They had been married six months and had come out for the Weasley Family Brunch. The afternoon was warm and the air a bit muggy but the newlyweds didn't care. Ron finally led them over to a large shade tree by the lake._

_"Come sit with me 'Mione."_

_"Ron, do you honestly want me to sit on the ground? Can't we go back to the house?"_

_"'Mione live a little."_

_"Oh fine." and she settled down beside him. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. This makes up for sitting on the ground she thought to herself. She knew she would never understand why still after all these years she never felt more at home than when she was in his arms. His arms were her comfort zone._

_"Penny for you thoughts." Ron asked her using a muggle phrase Hermione had taught him._

_"Oh, I was just thinking about how much I love beinging in your arms. I always feel at home here."_

_"Know what I like better than having you in my arms?"_

_"Hmm, what's that?"_

_"This." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips._

_"Oh, yes I must agree. I do like that also. I think we should try again to make sure it is really what we enjoy." Their lips met once again this time more passionatly. Ron's hands slid around to her back and pressed her into him as her hands made their way to his hair. Their kiss deepened and their lips parted allowing them to explore the others mouth. As they continued to kiss Ron pulled Hermione down on top of him as he lay back on the ground. He rolled them over til she was lying on her back and he was half over her. They broke their kiss to come up for air, Ron carressing her cheek and moving the hair away from her face. "I'll never get over how beautiful you are." He leaned down and kissed her lips again and then began to kiss down her neck. She pressed her hands into his back as he continued kissing her neck occasionally moving up and nibbling on her ear, causing her to giggle. _

_"Well well well, brother what do we have here?" came the voice of Fred casing Ron to stop mid kiss on Hermione's neck._

_"It looks as if Ickle Ronnikins is about to get some." replied George to his twins questions._

_"Sod of you bloody prats." came Ron's voice._

_"Tsk, Tsk. Language Ronnikins, language." said Fred._

_"You wouldn't want us to hex you, now would you?" said George._

_"Can't a bloke get some time alone with his WIFE?" said Ron as he sat up._

_"Ron, honestly these two are mearly jealous because they are too big of prats to have their own women. Now boys do move along before I have to hex YOU."_

_"You wouldn't hex us Hermione."_

_"You are not near brave enough."_

_Hermione having sat up by this time pulled out her wand, pointed it at the twins, and calmly said "Oh but wouldn't I?"_

_"Fine have it you're way" the twins said in unison as they sauntered off._

_"Now, love where were we?" said Ron as he settled in to resume his persute of her neck, but was stopped by her hand._

_"Ron, we really shouldn't out here where anyone can see. Why don't you just hold me?"_

_"HOLD YOU? Come on 'Mione you can't leave me like this."_

_"RONALD." was all she had to say._

_"Fine love." and he took her in his arms as they layed under the tree, soon drifting off to sleep._

_"Finally, are you ready to initiate 'Operation Drowned Rat'?" George asked Fred from behind the bush they were hiding behind._

_"Most deffinatly, it will do her some good. She'll learn soon enough not to mess with us, I don't care how bloody smart she is."_

_"Right you are Fred, right you are." There whispering continued as the continued making plans for O.D.R. After about an hour of finalizing and fine tuning their plan, George stuck his wand through the branches of the bush and whispered "Wingardium Leviosa" and as he did so Ron and Hermione floated into the air. "Locomoter" came the next command and George directed them over the lake, right in the middle. Not too high, but high enough. "Ready Fred?"_

_"Ready George." _

_"Oy, you two, what are you doing?"_

_The couple began to stir and Hermione was the first to awaken. She sat up and looked around, still in a bit of a state from her nap, she wondered out loud, "Why am I looking at a tree branch?" She looked down only to find the lake below her. "Ron, wake up. Wake up NOW!" she shook Ron furiously. _

_Sitting up he said, "Hermione, what's up?"_

_"Try looking down!"_

_Looking down he bellowed, "FRED--GEORGE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

_"And how are you going to do that from up there?" Fred called to him. Seeing him looking frantically for his wand, "Is Ronnikins forgetting that he left his wand at the house? Tsk, Tsk, you should know better than to be without it. Aren't they teaching you anything in your auror training?"_

_"YOU TWO PUT US DOWN RIGHT NOW!!"_

_"Very well, just remembered you asked for it." With that George said the counter curse and released them, the next moment there was a loud splash. They ran off leaving a dripping Ron and Hermione standing knee deep in the water._

_"Ron, how did you ever put up with them as a child?"_

_But Ron could not answer her, he was standing there gapping at her like a fish. Her clothes were clinging to her body in all the right spots and Ron couldn't remember seeing her look any sexier than she did right now. Her hair was dripping and and clinging to her bare neck and shoulders, it was all he could do not to attack her right there._

_"Hermione,"_

_"Ron, what are you gawking at? I swear I probably look like a drowned rat. Honestly those two. RON!"_

_He had waddled over closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione," he whispered in her ear, "apparate to our bedroom."_

_Smiling she did as he requested. Once in their room he tossed her onto the bed, and tore his shirt off. "Ronald, you are acting like an animal honestly."_

_"GRrrrrr..." he replied as he jumped on to the bed beside her._

_"OH MY." was all she could get out before he hungrily attacked her with is mouth._

_end flashback_

Hermione smiled to herself, that had been a wonderful night. She needed to remember to thank the boys later for that, sure it would make them squirm. She took a deep breath as she saw her mother and father-in-law coming back towards the table, a tea service floating in front of them. They sat the service on the table, which they had magically shrunk to a cozy round one, and sat in the two remaining seats. She watched as Mrs. Weasley poured the tea into the cups and handed her one.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Oh, you're welcome dear. Arthur and I wanted to talk to you about something. Didn't we?" She turned to her husband beside her who was pulling on his collar and looking rather uncomfortable.

"Um, yes, yes we did. We were, um, wondering if you had given anymore thought to a memorial service for Ron?"

Hermione, tried not to look as mad and as hurt as she felt. They had this conversation every month for the past 4 years, since the ministry had stopped looking for Ron. Hermione always refused, she could still feel him inside her and would not give up on him. She knew they meant well and were trying to get her to come to terms with his death, they didn't understand how she knew and refused to believe that he was dead. "Mom, Dad," she said looking at each of them in turn. "We have been over this. I'm not going to have a memorial service for Ron. I know you love him and me and you just want whats best for me, but I have no reason to believe he's dead. I would know if he were dead or not, I would feel it. We are connected, I know he is in trouble, I know he is looking for me also. When I stop feeling him, then I will have the memorial service."

"Hermione, please dear. Don't you think it is time?" said Mrs.Weasley.

"No, I don't. I'm not going to say it again. There will be no memorial service until I say so. Now lets have no more mention of it. And before you ask, yes I am still going on my walks every night. I promised Ron the last night we were together I would continue them, and until he is back in my arms I will continue to do so. Now before I lose my temper I am going home. I'll owl you tomorrow. Good night." and having said that she stood up and walked to the lake, she wanted to see it, to be there by it before she went home. She stared out at the water, took out her wand, whispered "I'll always love you Ron", and disapparated home.


	9. chapter 9

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Real life happened. My grandmother got sick and passed on, i started a new job, Christmas. It was just a hard time. But i'm back now. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I have to thank my beta Aaron for all the hard work he does in helping me make this a good fic. Enjoy and please review I hope i didn't lose my fans. you keep me going.

Chapter 9

Hermione appeared in her house with a pop, still fuming after her talk with her inlaws. "Why can't they just understand. I have told them time and time again about the connection, Ron and I together told them. I thought they believed us. Why wouldn't they believe us? Why won't they believe me? Do they think I'm so crazy as to not be true to what I am feeling? And now I'm talking to myself, I really am crazy."

Shaking her head she walked into her kitchen finding it just as she left it. Needing time to think she filled the sink with hot water and soap, putting her dishes in the water and rolling up her sleeves she began to wash the dishes muggle style. It always had helped her think, to sort things out. She smiled at the memory of Ron shaking his head in disbelief as he would watch her wash glasses and plates. It was when she was doing these little things that she missed him most, she could still here the comments he would make, the way he would come and slip his arms around her. "Hermione you have got to stop," she told herself. "This is not helping you at all." She reached in the sink and released the stopper, dried her hands and headed into the sitting room. She picked up her favorite photo album and settled down into her favorite chair. In the album resided all the pictures of her and her beloved and all the times they had spent together and the fun they had. She didn't love it so much because it held all these pictures she held dear, but because Ron had made it and given it to her the first Christmas after they were married. It was one of her favorite memories of their life together, one she thought of often. As she flipped through the pages of the album, she went there.

_Flashback_

_"Here Ron open mine first." Hermione and Ron sat on the floor in front of a rather small but still brilliant Christmas tree in the small flat they were calling home. They had been married six months and were enjoying their first Christmas together as husband and wife. Later they would be going to the Burrow to celebrate with the rest of the Weasley's and Harry and Ginny too, but for now it was just them._

_"Oh, Hermione this is great. I love it. Thank you so much" having said that he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. _

_They had agreed to give each other presents they made this year, while Hermione made good enough money they were still just scrapeing by until Ron was out of training and employed as an auror. "I must say that I like your version better than Draco's. It's great." She had given him a framed parchment that she had written her own version of Weasley Is Our King and changed the name to Weasley Is My King. She beamed at him brightly as she watched him smile as he read._

_"Ok 'Mione, your turn now." He smiled from ear to ear as he handed her a large heavy package. _

_She felt the edges and measured it with her hands, "Ronald, I thought we agreed not to buy anything? And you went and bought a book for me? I can't belive you would do that. We need to save every knut we earn, there is no way we could afford this. You didn't borrow money from the twins did you? You mu..." her ranting was cut short by another kiss from her husband._

_"'Mione, I didn't buy anything. Now will you please stop and just open the present?"_

_"Oh fine but I know you bought a book, don't you think I can tell what a book feels like? I can't believe you bought something." she said all this while ripping the paper off the package as Ron rolled his eyes. Looking down she saw the word Photographs written across the front of the large album, she opened it and looked in. As she turned the pages, he watched as her face and eyes softened. "Ron, this is wonderful. Is this all of the pictures we have ever had together?"_

_"Yes, love, it is. And before you go into a fit I didn't buy the album I got it from mum. She hadn't used in in years and said I could have it. And there are pages in the back left for more as we share more years of our life together."_

_"I love it Ron, it is perfect. I will cherish it forever and always."_

_End Flashback_

As she looked through the pages she recalled having been worried about his gift that year, never knowing how thoughtful he could be. Each picture told a story of different moments in their life together, from the moment they became friends all those years ago. There were pictures she didn't even know existed. One of her favorites was one that had been taken the night of the yule ball their 4th year. The couple in the picture were screaming at each other, but if you looked closely you could see there was no anger in their eyes. She sighed and continued to flip through the pages, occasionally stopping to read something he had written. This was something she loved too, the time he took to write about the memory the pictures evoked for him. Sometimes it was a long story, other times it was simply a sentence, but the farther into the album she turned more often than not it was simply just the words I Love You.

Continuing to go through the book she stopped at a picture of them with their lips pressed together, some of the twins fireworks exploding behind them, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. She had forgotten about this picture. It was taken on New Year's Eve, the year before they were married. She layed her hand upon the picture and almost instantly was transported to that moment.

_Flashback_

_"Why Ginny? Why do we fight like this? I thought when we declared our love for each other that it would end, but it didn't. I was for certain now that we were engaged we wouldn't have as big of rows."_

_"What did you fight about this time?"_

_"I don't really remember. But he was really mad when he stormed out. I should go find him and appologize first. It was my fault."_

_"Hermione, don't you see? Fighting is what the two of you do. You always have. If you weren't fighting then we would know you were mad at each other. And it doesn't matter who appologizes first, because after the sorrys' have been said , and the making up done, and don't you blush you know you love it, you will still love each other. That is what you guys are, the fights fuel you. No one expects less of you. Now go find him and let the making up begin. I have to go find Harry. Last I saw him he had the baby and was walking to the twins."_

_Hugging Ginny and saying a quick thank you Hermione stood and went to find Ron. She wove in and out of the crowd that filled the room searching for Ron's head knowing it would be well above the rest of the others. Not seeing it she headed outside, he always had a way of finding his way there when needing to brood. She scanned the grounds quickly, looking for him and finally seeing his form sitting on a bench near the lake. _

_Walking up behind him she placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke his name, "Ron."_

_He reached one hand up and layed it on hers turning his head to look at her, she looked at his face in the moonlight and could see tear paths on his cheeks. Looking down at the hand that was on hers she saw spots of blood on his knuckles. Sitting beside him she said, "Oh Ron, what did you do?" She took his hand in hers once more and began kissing it._

_"After I came out here I just started running and when I got to the lake I hit the first thing I saw, and well it was a tree. I think it's broken."_

_"Ron, why do you hit things?" she said as she took her wand out and preformed a healing charm on his hand, " It does no good. But I didn't come out here to fight with you more."_

_"Then why did you come out here?"_

_"I came to say I'm sorry. I can't even remember why we fought and it isn't important why. What is important is that I'm sorry and I love you so much it hurts." _

_Slipping his arm around her waist, "I'm sorry too, Love. I hate when we fight, but it seems that it is what we do best."_

_"Oh I tend to disagree there. I know of something else we do particularly well." she said with a gleam in her eye._

_"Hmm...what could that be?" He replied with a devilish look._

_Standing up she said "Come and get me and I'll show you" and with that she ran off back towards the house._

_Shaking his head he stood up and took off after her. His long legs allowed him to catch her quickly. Reaching out and grabbing her arm he turned her around facing him linking his arms behind her. "Now what was it you were going to show me again?"_

_"This." She stood on her tip toes and grasped his long red hair in her fingers and pulled his head down to hers, pressing their lips together. She traced his lips with her tongue asking permission to deepen the kiss. Somewhere in the distance she heard the word 'one' shouted and fireworks began going off in the sky. Breaking from the kiss to breath, she looked at Ron's face and said _

_"Happy New Year, my love."_

_end flashback._

She knew she should do something other than waste her afternoon away flipping through the photo album but she couldn't put it down. Each picture brought a new memory and a new feeling to her. Sometimes she cried, other times laughed but mostly it was just a feeling of peace and love coming over her.

Peace, that was something she hadn't felt for 5 years now. As much as they fought and yelled at each other there was always peace surrounding her. Once Ron went missing, her world had collapsed and she felt rage and fear and alone. She knew Ron was being held captive, she didn't know why she knew it but she did. She could feel it. She hated whoever was holding him, she would kill whoever it was with no guilt and no second thoughts.

She finally reached the last page and stared at the picture. It had been taken just one week before Ron went missing. They were standing in front of their house, she was leaning against him and he had his arms wrapped around her. She was looking up into his face and they were smiling. She had had the film developed muggle style, telling Ron she wanted to freeze that moment in time forever. He laughed and rolled his eyes but when the picture came back he helped her paste it in the album. Under it he had written these words.

"_My dearest Hermione._

_Until the day that I die I will never love you less, it will always be more and more each day. _

_Forever you will be my life._

_Forever yours to love,_

_Ron."_

She noticed the time when she finally looked up from the book, she didn't realize she had been sitting there so long. She stood up and placed the book back in its place and decided to go on her walk earlier than usual.

As she walked she once again recalled the day that Ron had left, making her promise to continue walking each night if he didn't return to her and he would find her. She finally reached their tree and when she went to touch it her heart leaped, she felt Ron stronger than she ever had before. She could actually see his face, it was peaceful. She smiled, but the smile soon faded from her face. She could see a foot kicking him his face wrenched with pain. Pain filled her body as she watched the foot continuing to kick him, she dropped to her knees. Then another flash and she could see him sitting in a chair his body contorted from a spell being put on him. He was screaming, she could hear it, she could feel the pain he was having. She couldn't take it anymore she screamed out his name "RON!!! NO RON!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE! RON!!!!!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

He watched her walk over to the tree and touch it. She dropped down onto her knees, he could tell she was crying. "HERMIONE!! NO!!" He could hear her screaming his name, he could feel the pain she was feeling. His heart was burning from the pain she was feeling for him. He started pounding his fist on the window, "Hermione, please look up, look up see me. I'm right here I'm not going anywhere. Please look up why don't you see me. Feel me! Feel me damn it I know you can." She didn't look up, she just sat there rocking on her knees, tears falling to the sidewalk beneath her.

He watched her sit there she was sobbing and there was no way for him to get to her. "I'm getting out of here no matter what I have to do." He knew he had to be strong for her and fight, she wasn't safe, she was hurting and he promised her long ago he would never make her hurt. Now he knew she hadn't given up on him, it was time to fight. He wasn't sure how, or when but it would be soon. He now had a reason to fight. He could feel her love pouring into him making him stronger. "First thing is first, I have to get my wand back from the ferret."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Feel me damn it I know you can!" Hermione heard his voice in her head. She could feel him she felt his love for her rushing through her body, though it didn't make her feel love. She felt everything but love, she felt anger and hatred towards his captors, she felt lonely because she needed him for life, and most of all she felt powerless because there was nothing she could do to save him and that was what she wanted most: to save him and have him back. "He's mine damn it, you can't have him, he's MINE!" her fists were pounding on the sidewalk her body shaking from the sobbing and the sadness and anger that was in her. Her hands were scraped and bleeding, her eyes swollen, her throat dry, yet she stayed there; her body rocking back and forth, tears spilling from her eyes. It was when she had cried so much she felt there were no tears left in her that she heard his voice again it was not firm an demanding as it had been the first time, this time it was soft, gentle and comforting, "'Mione, please go home. Go rest, you can't help me like this. Knowing you are hurting this way only makes it harder for me. Go home, be strong so I can be strong. Love me, remember our love, fill me with that love, make me strong."

Slowly she rose to her feet, bringing her hand to her mouth she kissed it and placed it over her heart. She closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them she turned and began walking back to her house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron watched as Hermione walked away from him, he took his hand off of his heart when he could no longer see her. He had to find away to get his wand back from Malfoy, he needed it to go through with the rest of his plan and to get back to Hermione. Hermione. That was his first and only concern. He now knew more than ever he needed to be strong and fight. He felt the pain flooding back into his head and knew he had to lay down and rest, the how and when of his plan would have to wait.

As he lay on his mattress Hermione kept flashing in his mind. "I love you 'Mione. I'm coming back to you no matter what it takes. Be strong, please be strong for me." It was his heart not his voice that was pleading with her. He closed his eyes and allowed the dreams to come.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She pushed the door to her house shut, and stared down at her hands. They were bruised and bloodied but she didn't care. She could have preformed a healing charm, but she didn't have the strength and couldn't help but think what is the point. She climed the stairs slowly and methodically carefully skipping the thrid step. She let her clothes drop to the floor and didn't bother putting her night dress on, it would take to much energy. She slid into bed and grabbed Ron's pillow and wrapped her arm's tightly around it as if she was hugging him. "Oh, Ron my heart needs to feel you again. Let me hear you one more time." She didn't speak the words out loud, instead she allowed her heart to speak them for her. She willed her eyes closed and drifted into a deep sleep.

_His hands moving down her bare arms caused her eyes to flutter open. He was staring right at her, into her deep brown eyes and she into his blue grey ones. "Hi" she said a smile forming on her lips. _

_"Hello." his hands were still moving on her arm, her back pressed into him as he pulled her closer. _

_"Have you had a good night?"_

_"Not until now." He moved his other hand to move her hair away from her neck and began placing feathery kisses on her neck as the one on her arm began to slide down her thigh. As he did this a warmth filled Hermione's body. She placed her hand on his as it slid back to her waist, he lifted it to kiss it and stared at the bruised and bloody knuckles. "'Mione love, what's happened to your hand?"_

_"It's nothing Ron, I just scraped them a bit. Honestly"_

_"I will make them better." He took her hand to his mouth and began kissing it. Lacing their fingers together he let his kisses move slowly, gently, lightly up her arm. He moved back, letting her move to her back as he moved over her. Their eyes once again locked into each other._

_"Kiss me Ron. Kiss me enough to last an eternity. Make me remember, so i'll always remember what your lips feel like on my skin."_

_He said nothing as he leaned his head down and let his lips speak for him. His kisses went from soft and tender to heated and hungry. He slowly made his way down her body, making sure his lips touched every inch her body had, ocassionally letting his mouth suckle her skin and his tongue graze it. He finally moved back up and kissed her deeply before begining to slowly and passionatly make love to her._

_She lay with her head resting on his arm her hand on his heart. She could feel it pounding against her hand. "I love feeling your heart beat."_

_"It's beating for you love, it will always beat for you and only you."_

Hermione woke with a start, she could feel the beat of a heart under her hand. She shook her head lightly as she turned and looked at the window. Sunshine greeted her gaze, she looked down at her hands and was shocked to find the cuts and bruises gone, it was as if they had never been there.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A gentle pressure on his chest over his heart woke him up. He looked down and found his hand resting as if it were on top of another hand. He moved it and found a red mark where his hand had been, but it was far too small to be that of his own. He suddenly remembered his dream.

_Her head was resting on his arm, and her hand upon his heart. It was nearly pounding out of his cheast, it still amazed him that just the simplest of touches by her could do this to him. Her fingers were now making tiny circles where her hand lay, she had turned her head into him and her mouth was moving over him on the other side. She rolled on top of him her mouth continuing to move over his body causing it to shiver from the pleasure she was giving him. She slid down his body planting kisses over the entirety of it. She came back up laying over him, kissing his neck, mouth, and finally moving over to kiss and nibble on his ear, something she knew he loved. She whispered in his ear between kisses and nibbles, "Do you want to make love to me again?"_

_"Merlin, yes 'Mione."_

_"Then take me, I'm all yours, always and forever."_

_Having been given permission he positioned their bodies so he was now on top of hers, he leaned down and kissed her deeply and began to make love her once more. This time it was not slow and passionate as it had been the first time, but quick and full of lust and fire as their bodies moved in unison._

_He moved himself so he was laying on his back once more, her head once more on his arm and her hand once more over his pounding heart._

_"I love to feel your heart beating." she whispered it, he could barely hear her._

_"It's beating for you love, it will always beat for you and only you."_

He shook his head as he went to look out the window, the dream was too real. He could still feel her warm hands on his body. The light from the window made him squint his eyes, he wanted to see her again; to feel her again. His need to fight was now more than ever reaffirmed, that dream was too real to just be a dream. He had to have that again, he needed her to live.

Ron's mind was swimming, he knew more than anything he needed to get his wand back so he could fight Lestrange and the other death eaters and hopefully turn them in. He had no clue as to how this was all going to happen. "Hermione, I wish you were here to help me out. You always know what to do." He walked back over and sat on his mattress with his head against the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to think when he felt a sudden surge in his heart.

_"Ron, you've been trained as an auror what to do in this situation.You know how to get your wand back, all you have to do is remember. Your mind will tell you what to do. Remember."_

His hand covered his heart he could feel Hermione speaking to it. "Your mind will tell you what to do." what did she mean by that he thought. Suddenly he remembered, one of the things he had been taught as an auror was mind control. He knew now exactly what he had to do.

Ron was amazed at how much he had let his mind forget about his past and his training. The daily torture he was forced to endure had aided in this, along with his belief Hermione had forgotten him and moved on. Now he knew she was still searching for him and needed him. All his knowledge came flooding back to him.

He knew Draco Malfoy had his wand and was certain he was flaunting this to his fellow death eaters. He also knew Lestrange would be coming to get him for his daily torture. He had to get his wand back before then, or else endure one more torture session and try to keep his mind shielded. One thing he knew for certain was that he would have Hermione back in his arms before the day was over.


	11. chapter 11

a/n: And chapter 11 is fnally here. I hope you all like it. And thank you for all the reviews, I appricate them all. Lonerider, the "mistake" you pointed out will be cleared up next chapter. So now enjoy.

Chapter 11

Ron stood quietly looking out the window of the cell he was in. He was waiting as patiently and calmly as he could, inside he was itching for the moment he knew would come. He smiled as finally he saw what he had been waiting on, Crusitux Lestrange was leaving the house. Ron turned from the window and began the first step of his plan.

He stood glaring at the door, a look of deep and intense concentration on his face. A smile spread across his face as he saw in his mind what he wanted, Draco Malfoy. During his auror training he was taught mind control, and how to take on the voice of another in the persons mind. He was now talking to Malfoy in Lestranges voice. "Malfoy, take Weasley his wand. Say nothing to him, hand it to him and walk out." Malfoy questioned it for a moment but being inferior to Lestrange, he followed orders. Ron waited for what seemed a lifetime, until he finally heard the footsteps he had been listening for. Draco walked in and handed him his wand, turned, and left. Supressing a chuckle as it was too easy, Ron stuffed the wand in his pants pocket. He sat down leaning against the wall and facing the door and waited, the next step couldn't happen til Lestrange returned. As he sat, he thought of his favorite thing, Hermione.

flashback

He loved the feel of this, it was his favorite of their nightly rituals. Him laying with his head in her lap, her fingers gliding through his hair. Just sitting and talking. It was the best feeling in the world, in his opinion, the happiness and homeyness it brought. The amazing feeling of love that filled his body.

"Ok Ron, your turn." her voice was soft and gentle.

"What is your favorite color?"

"I thought you knew that. Anyway any color of blue but i think I like sky blue the best, you know that crisp blue on a wonderful spring or fall day. That is my fave color. I know your favorite color is orange but what about a second favorite?"

"Well I have to say that Orange is my second fave I've come to rather fancy the color of your eyes as my favorite," he said with a wink. "Now, Ms. Head Girl, I want to know where your favorite place on earth is?"

"That is an easy one...I can actually show you."

"Oh can you ?

"Yes, but you'll have to sit up for me to show you."

"Do I have to beg as well?"

"_Oh, ha, ha..." Hermione said with a slight insincerity in her voice. _

Ron sat up and watched as Hermione stood up. "Now," she said, "I want you to sit in the corner of the couch, yes just there." Ron did as she said and quickly found her sitting snuggled up to him, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her.

"This is your favorite place on earth?"

"Yes it is, because it is right here in your arms that I feel the safest. Here is home, here is where no one can ever harm me. This is something no one can take from me. Here is where love lies...to me anyway."

He looked down on her, her face turned up to his, her eyes showing him nothing but love and trust. He slowly leaned his head down and gently brushed his lips against hers, sending sparks through both of their bodies. She laid her head upon his chest, watching as she slowly began to drift to sleep he whispered "As long as I am alive, you can always come home here."

end flashback.

Ron snapped back to attention when he heard the booming sound of Lestrange's voice shaking the house from it's foundation "YOU GAVE HIM HIS WAND BACK?? YOU COMPLETE IMBICILE!!" He heard him pounding up the stairs, "And would you stop the bloody eating already?" Lestrange added sarcastically

Ron chuckled as he prepared himself for the battle that was about to come. While he had Malfoy under mind control, Ron had tapped into the part of his brain that allowed him to perform a small act of hynosis and conviced Draco he was constantly hungry. Ron knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but play with the ferrets mind.

By the time Lestrange busted through the door, Ron was standing, his wand at the ready. "Ahh, Crussi, I was wondering when you would be arriving," Ron said casually.

Lestrange charged across the room "YOU, how did you get your wand back? How did you corrupt Malfoy?" He was only inches from Ron.

"Now why exactly would I want to share that information with you?" Ron said in his still casual tone. "And would you mind stepping back a bit your breath smells as if you have been kissing a toad. Oh did you go and visit your girlfriend Delores? How truely sweet."

Ron watched as Lestrange moved his wand to cast a spell, but he was quicker with "Stupefy." Ron smiled as he watched Crusitux come crashing to the floor. He quickly bound Crusitux and cautiously moved out the door and down the stairs. Having walked down them so many times to be tortured by the death eaters he knew exactly the path he needed to take. As he rounded the last corner of the stair he heard a muffled sound coming from the room to his left. He turned and saw Malfoy stuffing his face like he had never eaten before. "Ferret, that is disgusting." Ron muttered.

"Whaar yo oingeere? Stua-fy," Draco had been stuffing his face since his visit with Ron. He had picked up a chocolate eclair instead of his wand and was waving it erratically at Ron.

"Stupify. Ferret, I just couldn't stand to see you suffer any longer. And I'll be taking that. I'm a bit famished." he said as he reached down and took the eclair Draco had used as a wand. Ron made the last final moves he needed to get to the door. He placed his hand on the knob and tried to turn it. Nothing moved. It wouldn't budge

."GREAT! Now what am I gonna do?" Ron thought to himself, what would 'Mione do. He recalled those many years ago when she, he, and Harry were deep below the corridors of Hogwarts, and it came to him. "ALOHAMORA" Ron exclaimed and took his first steps to freedom. He quietly shut the door behind him, once it was closed it was a matter of seconds before he started sprinting towards his house, he had to get back to Hermione. To feel her once again in his arms was his new mission

With each stride he took towards home and Hermione his heart beat faster and the smile on his face spread wider. He was finally going to be back with her after five long years he was finally going to hold her in his arms again, finally kiss the lips he had longed for, finally do nothing but love her.

The door to their house was finally in sight, he increased his speed until finally he was at the door. He nearly ripped it off its hinges as he burst through shouting her name, "HERMIONE, HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU. HERMIONE I'M FINALLY HOME, LOVE, FINALLY." But there was no response, the house was empty. _She has to be at work, _he thought to himself _she has to be._ He sank down onto the third step, their step, and resting his head in his hands he waited.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How about this one Hermione" said Ginny as her hand glided over the soft white fabric of a baby blanket.

"I like it. It is beautiful" Hermione said happily. "So has Harry gotten used to the idea that you are having a girl"

Giggling Ginny said"Yeah, I think so. When we get home I'm sure he will be covered in the many shades of pin paint he insisted on buying to paint the nursery. They are horrible, but he was so cute, I let him. I'll change it later, and blame it on my hormones or something. This"

"Oh no, not that! If Harry is insistent on surrounding her with pink we can't make her suffer with lace to." Hermione said laughing.

The two women went shopping weekly. At first, it had been Ginny's way of trying to keep Hermione's mind off the search for Ron. It worked and the weekly shopping trip quickly had become a source of joy in both of their lives.

"Ginny, I like these" Hermione said holding up some simple yellow gingham curtains"It will take away from all the pink in the room."

"They're perfect. You seem so happy today Hermione, why" Ginny asked as she went to the cashier to pay for the curtains.

"You promise you won't call me crazy and take me to St. Mungo's to be admitted"

"It must have to do with Ron. Yes, I promise, but tell me over lunch, I know a baby that needs feeding" replied Ginny as she finished paying for her purchase and rubbed her slightly rounded belly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron sat on the third step his head still in his hands. He heard the clock from their living room chiming the time, noon. "Where the hell are you" Ron screamed to the empty house.

He wanted to tell her he was back first, wanted her to know before anyone else. She deserved to know first. But Ron also knew he had to tell the ministry so they could get to Lestrange and his cronies before they woke up and tried to come and find Ron. Sighing he stood and walked to the front room fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and went to alert the ministry.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No, no desserts, just coffee thank you. Now, Hermione, we have had our lunch, are you going to tell me why you are so happy and what it has to do with Ron"

"Yes. Well, oh thank you" she said taking a sip of the freshly poured coffee. She watched as the waitress walked away and turned back to Ginny. "It all started last night when I was out on my walk. I started out earlier than I usually do..."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron quickly walked through the hallway at the ministry; he was on a mission to get to the office of the Head Auror as quickly as he could so he could get back home to be there when Hermione returned. He knocked on the door and entered when permission was granted.

"Ronald Weasley, is that really you? It can't be, we thought you were dead." a shocked Kinsley Shackbolt said as he stumbled back into his chair.

"Hi, Kinsley. Yes, it is really me. I came here to let you know where you can find Crusitux Lestrange and his fellow death eaters. Just promise me one thing though."

"Anything within reason Ron."

"Tell only the Aurors you need to; don't tell Harry or anyone else that doesn't need to know. I need to be sure I am the one to tell Hermione I'm back. She deserves to be told by me. She's waited far too long not to be."

"Ok, Ron. It's al deal. Now, where can I find Lestrange"

Ron smiled and handed him a piece of parchment which held all the information he needed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"...and then when I woke up this morning my hand was completely healed. It was as if nothing had happened to it, not so much as a scar left. And Ginny, I talked to his heart and he to mine. It was so strange, so intense. He's going to come back to me. I know he will."


	13. chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I don't' know how protected the house is Kinsley. I had never seen it before, it is only a block or so from my own home. There is a large weeping willow tree in front of it. Who knows how many times Hermione and I walked by that wretched place."

"Ron, I really think you should come with us. You could be the only one able to see it."

"The only place I am going right now is home to my wife. Until I see her, I will go no where else. But, knowing my wife as I do, we will be there shortly after our reunion."

A wide smile spread across Kinslye's face. "What is it you always said? Oh , yes, I believe it was ' Hell has no fury like Hermione's wrath?"

"Yup, and that was just when I was late for supper. Now, I'm going to the apparating room and going home." Ron turned to leave. When he reached the door he placed his hand on the knob, pausing he looked straight ahead at the door, "Kinsley, they really messed with me. Be ruthless, but don't kill them. Killing them is too good for them. I want them to go to trial, I want them to go to prison, I want them to suffer and I want to watch them suffer."

"They will Ron, they will."

Ron turned the knob and walked out the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny reached across the table and took Hermione's hand. "I really hope you're right, Hermione. I really do." Smiling at her weakly.

Hermione smiled back and nodded her head. Clearing her throat she said, "Well, I think we need to get you and our packages back to your house. We don't want Harry to get to carried away with the pink. If we're quick we could get to him while there's still time."

The two women rose and Ginny dropped a few coins on the table. Gathering up their packages they proceeded to the front and out the door. Walking into the small alley beside the cafe they had been in they disapparated back to the Potter's.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Mummy and Aunt Hermnee are here." a bouncing five year old with unruly fire red hair and bright green eyes shouted out. Not only was the child bouncing, but he was covered in chocolate.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET IN HERE!" boomed Ginny.

"Well Ronni, I see you inherited your namesakes sweet tooth," grinned Hermione as she took the wet wash cloth she had produced with a wave of her wand, and proceeded to wipe her nephew clean.

"What did I do now Gin?" asked Harry as he came into the room.

As soon as Ginny saw her husband, she burst out in laughter. This caused Hermione to look up and when she did she saw Harry like she had never seen him before. His normally raven black hair was now a rainbow of pink, in fact, he was simply a rainbow of pink. Hermione had never seen so many ghastly shades of the color. The longer they looked the harder they laughed until Ginny had fallen into a soft chair laughing and Hermione was now sitting on the floor doubled over in laughter.

"What are you two laughing at? You two are mental, completely mental. You, Hermione, I've always known you are cracked. But Ginny, really? You two didn't eat something your brothers gave you did you?"

Her laughter finally calming, she turned to Ginny and said, "I think we should go and see what damage he has done to the nursery. Hopefully it is nothing like what he has done to his clothes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron arrived back at his house with a loud crack. He walked through the house calling her name out in each room he came to. As he walked through the familiar rooms he was shocked to find she had changed so little. In one room he found the chess game they had been playing, untouched. In the library the book he had been reading on the arm of his chair still marking his spot. "I'll have to start that one over," He chuckled and said to himself. He slowly found his way to the bathroom where he quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, washing five years of dirt and grime off his body. He dried just as quickly as he had showered and then picked up the electric shaver Hermione had bought him. She promised it would be one muggle device that he would like, and she was quite right. After brushing the last of the whiskers from his body he looked in the mirror and thought, now I look better.

Into the bedroom he went, hesitantly. It seemed so strange going in there without her with him or there waiting for him. He walked into the closet and chuckled again, "Well at least she found it in herself to do my laundry." He dressed in fresh jeans and a sweater, and made his way back down the stairs and sat on the third step, having no where to go til she returned to the house

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ginny, thank you so much for a lovely day. I always enjoy our shopping days so much." leaning in to give her a hug Hermione whispered, "and the room really isn't that bad, don't be to hard on him."

"I won't. And if you find out anymore about what we talked about let me know." she whispered back.

"I will. Harry, see you soon. I'll be here for my weekly meal and do try and do something about that hair of yours"

"Ha, ha. You're the funny one today. Ginny, stop sniggering at me."

"Bye boys, don't be to much of a bother." she said to her two grinning nephews. They had inherited to much of their twin uncles personalities for her liking.

"Bye Aunty."

The goodbyes said she was gone from the room and at the door of her house with a crack.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron sat up suddenly at the sound of the crack in front of the house, he wasn't sure what to expect until he heard the keys jingling in the lock. It's Hermione he thought to himself, joy surged through his body. As he waited on her to come through the door he ran his hands through his hair trying to make himself look better than he knew he did. Over the years of torture he had lost some weight and he was covered in bruises from the many hits and kicks he had received over the past few days.

Finally Hermione came through the door, her head down flipping through some letters that had come in the mail tossing them into different baskets that sat on the side table beside the door. She looked up and scanned the room, something she had been doing for the past five years.

_She looks so sad_ thought Ron, waiting for her to look at him. Then their eyes met, locking onto one another.

"Ron." she asked, her voice cracking and tears starting to fill her eyes. "Is it really you?" she asked she could feel her body being pulled to the man sitting on the stairs.

"Yes, love it's me. It's really me." He felt finally at home as her hand slid into his and she came to rest beside him on the step. He looked deep into her eyes, letting her see it was truly him. Slowly and tentatively their heads came together as their lips met in a soft, tender kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: And we come to an end of After Midnight. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and ending. There will be a sequal to follow in about a month called Into the Dawn. I have so enjoyed writing this story, and hope you have all enjoyed the journy as well. Thanks to all who have faithfully read and reviewed it means more to me than I can express. Thanks again and enjoy.

EDITED: I was unware of the error in the formatting. I hope this fixes the problem and makes it more readable for everyone. Don't forget to read Into The Dawn for the continuation of this story. 3 chapters currently up.

Chapter 14

Ron released her lips from the kiss and stared into Hermione's eyes, caressing her face with his hand wiping the tears that were sliding down her cheek away. He tucked her hair behind her ears and cupping her face in his hands once more he kissed her quickly. "I have missed you so much Hermione. I love you."

"Oh Ron, I love you too. I have seen you sitting here on this same step so many times in the past five years. When I came in today I thought I was just seeing things again, but then when I looked back you were still there. Ron, you are so thin, didn't they feed you?"

"You know I had forgotten how much you sound like my mother. Feeding wasn't top on their list of things to do to me."

"Was it awful Ron?"

Ron stared into her pleading eyes. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew she needed to know, she deserved it. He didn't want to hurt her again. "It wasn't pleasant Hermione. I can't talk about it all. I was tortured daily, at least twice. I was fed very little, usually only once a day, twice a day if they were going to be particularly brutal to me. They told me they wanted me to keep my strength up for our "session" as they called it. When I was given food, it was thrown on the floor and I had to fight with the mice that shared my room with me."

Her eyes filled with tears gain, her sobs shaking her body.

"'Mione, please don't cry. I'm here; I'm here for good now. I won't be leaving you again anytime soon." He wrapped his arms around her. As she sobbed into his chest, he gently rubbed her back letting her get 5 years worth of tears out.

Suddenly, Hermione sat up out of his arms. "Have you been to the ministry yet?"

"What?"

"Have you been to the ministry yet?"

"Um, yeah I went there after I came here to see if you were home. I went and gave Kingsley the address to the place I was at. He said he might need me to go but I didn't want to 'til I saw you first."

"Come on Ron. Let's go."

"Um, where are we going?"

"Where do you think we are going? We are going to that house, and I am going to watch as each of those dreadful people are pulled out of that house. I want to look each of them in the eye and give them a piece of my mind." She stood abruptly and marched over to the door, turning to Ron she said, "Well, why aren't you moving?"

Ron stood and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulders, "I just don't think we should go. We should let the aurors take care of it now. I just...DAMN IT! I HAVE BEEN HOME FOR AN ENTIRE DAY AND THEY ARE ALREADY SENDING ME MESSAGES!" Ron bellowed as an owl swooped into the room and dropped a letter on his head. Picking it up he read, Ron we need you to come to the house you were held in, none of us can see it. Come quick. Bring Hermione if you must. Just come.

'What is it, Ron? What do they want?"

"Come on we're going to the house, I know I can't keep you here, so let's go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione, I knew you were scary but I didn't know you were that scary. Never thought you would have it in you to do that. "

"Ron, first you know exactly how "scary" I am. Second, you knew I had it in me. Third, I'm not scary."

It was amazing to both of them how quickly they had slipped back into their familiar life in just hours. It felt as if once Ron had come back life just picked up as if it had been frozen in time.

"You're right you're not scary you are bloody amazing." seeing the familiar scowl come on her face as he swore and complimented her in the same sentence he added, "and beautiful too."

"You know that won't work. Should we go see Harry and Ginny first or your mum and dad, Ron?"

"Mum and dad?" He asked putting emphasis on the word dad. "Hermione, Dad is dead. Lestrange told me. I know he killed dad and my brothers."

"And you were thick enough to believe him? Ron, let me tell you a little something about yourself that everyone knows, but you. You are a protector; everyone knows that is your weakness."

"What do you mean my weakness?" Ron said his voice showing he was taking offense by being called weak by his wife.

"Honestly Ronald. Let me put it this way. You, Ron, are my husband, my best friend, my lover but before all that you are my protector. You stand up for me; you defend me when I'm insulted. Now, Lestrange knows this about you. I'm guessing while you were fighting with Lestrange that day you had your strongest blocking spell up didn't you?" not waiting for an answer she continued, "And I'm betting you were also spurring him on. Because you were doing this he did the one thing he knew that would get you to drop your shield. Did he ever say they were dead? Did he ever flat out tell you they died?"

"No, he didn't. Well I don't recall that he did anyway. He was insulting you and then he moved on to them. Insulted my family. The last thing I remember is saying that my dad and brothers died proud men and I would too. Then I blacked out and woke up in that house."

"See? He knew your weakness. But that is beside the point. I'm going to owl Harry and Ginny and tell them to meet at your folk's house. Then we will floo over and surprise them. Be prepared to catch your mother."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"MUM? MUM? Are you here?" Hermione's head called from the fireplace at the Burrow.

"Yes, yes dear I'm here. I was just doing a bit of cleaning. What is it dear?"

"I was wondering if it would be ok if I come over? A friend of mine is in town and I want you to meet him. Can we come in say two hours?"

"OH, that will be great. Yes come in two hours, please stay for supper too. Oh this is wonderful. And Hermione, I do believe it looks as if you have a bit of color to your cheeks and the life is back in your eyes. This must be someone really special to you. See you in a few hours."

"See you then mum."

Hermione rose up off her knees from in front of the fire in their sitting room and turned to see Ron smiling widely at her. "What exactly my dear are you smiling at?"

"Oh many things." he said sinking into what used to be his favorite chair.

"Is that so? Care to enlighten me?"

"Well there is that small fact that I am finally home with my beautiful wife, then you telling mum that it would be two hours before we came over, and of course" he said taking her into his arms as she sat in his lap having made her way over to him, "there was the vision of your cute little bum bent over that fire." He chuckled as she started to smack playfully at him, catching her hand in his and her lips with his. This kiss was deeper and more passionate than the ones they shared earlier, their lips moved against the others. Ron released her hands and moved his own to move her to straddle him in the chair, his hands resting on her hips as Hermione moved her hands to his hair and wove her fingers into it. As he ran his tongue over her lips they opened willingly for him.

Needing air they broke from their kiss panting heavily. He hugged her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Let's go upstairs. I would carry you but I don't think I'm strong enough yet."

She nodded and stood up, taking his hand in hers as she led him out of the room and up the stairs.


End file.
